Rooftop
by Roswell101
Summary: Do you know how important you are to me? One-shot Only


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**_

_Fabrevans: Read and review :)_

_One shot only_

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you love me?"<em> He asked her. His eyes were glued on her face as she looked up at stars scattered up in the dark blue sky. They were sitting down on the rooftop of his bedroom.

"_No, I don't think so"_ Quinn shook her head as she stole a quick glance at him.

That was not the kind of answer he was hoping for "_Really?" _Confusion flooded across his face. _"You don't?" _He scanned her face waiting for an explanation_._

"_Seriously, I don't"_ Quinn pretended to ignore him. She stretched out her hands upward and folded it around her knees_. _Then she tapped his shoulder_ "Look up there! there!" _Her finger was pointing to the brightest star shining through the clouds that tried to hide it; she had never seen a star as close as this one before. "_Isn't beautiful?" _

Sam didn't pay attention to what she said nor did he bother to look up at the star she was referring to. He couldn't tell if she was teasing him or not. It was really dark to see her face and the only light they had were the stars above them. _"Yeah, it is_" forcing his gaze upward.

Quinn started to feel guilty. She never had done this before, to completely disregard his feeling. She somehow maintained her_, I-do-not-care-attitude_ while examining Sam's every movement. She tried look away whenever he glanced at her direction.

Then there was an awkward silence. Sam had no idea on how to respond to her. Her words were like a wave of cold water poured into his head. It gave him chills. "_Bbrr._. "He rubbed his hands against his arms.

"_Sam?" _Quinn grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer to her. She hugged him tightly never wanting to let go.

Sam was caught off guard. He wasn't expecting it after her cold treatment earlier. He could hear Quinn's heart-beat pounding against his chest. Her breath became one with his. Momentarily, he closed his eyes trying to forget the world around them. He loved her so much.

"_I thought you don't love me?"_ He broke their silence.

"_Silly!" Why would you even doubt me? _She smiled amicably

"_Why you?" _Sam pulled back from Quinn's embrace and started tickling her belly.

"_Sam! Stop it!" or else we're going to fall off the roof" _She was laughing uncontrollably.

He coiled his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He raised his hand to her chin and looked straight into her eyes. _"Do you know how important you are to me?" _

Quinn knew what he was thinking. "_Sam I love…"..." _before she could finish, Sam stopped her.

"_Shhhh…"_ He started touching her face gently, moving his fingertips from her eyes, to her nose, then to the side of her cheeks and down to her lips, trying to memorize every part of her face. _"You, here with me.. nothing else matters_" Then he slightly kissed the tip of her nose.

"_Sam" _She wanted him so desperately.

"_Do you see that stars over there?" _He removed his hand from her face and pointed to the sky.

Quinn tilted her head up and saw a constellation of stars forming a V-shaped hovering across the northern part of the sky. She was stunned of what she saw, her mouth opened a little. Out of words, she couldn't describe how magical it was to be with the person she loved watching this breath-taking scenery.

"_That one is Venus"_. He whispered.

"_Really?" So you expect to believe the star beside it, is Mars?" _raising her right eyebrow.

"_Not exactly but If you want we can call it –Mars"_

Quinn shook her head. _"Unbelievable"_

"_They are always together", People said, that they barely separate and if they do, they find each other in the end,... the stars". _He added

She pouted her lips, and then smiled lightly. She didn't know how to respond to his flirtatious remarks but its definitely working. She bit her lower lips trying to avoid his eyes.

He started moving his head closing the distance between them. He could feel her lips almost touching him. He kissed her passionately. He pulled her firmly against him. His fingers were running beneath her shirt revealing her back flesh-soft and curvy.

Quinn looped her hands around his neck, her fingers run through his hair provoking him not hold back. She parted her lips, brushing her tongue against him. Their kiss became deeper, wilder and intoxicating.

_Sammy! Dinner time! _Stacy called.

Quinn broke up their kiss. She was breathing heavily before looking down. Her face was so red. Sam glanced to the window behind them, there- he saw Stacy. "_Did she see us kissing?" _He murmured.

"_Sammy, what are you doing to her? _Stacy was eyeing them for a minute.

"_Quinn got some dust in her eyes..Just trying to help out"_

"_Oh, okay! Mommy prepares paella rules, spicy fajitas and lemon chicken". "You better get down here or I'll eat them all". _She grinned and run downstairs before he could say more.

Quinn licked her lips. _Great timing! Huh?_

_"Indeed" _


End file.
